


A Charming Christmas

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drunkenness, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since neither of them have any one to spend Christmas with, Dazzle and Rad spend their Christmas together as Dazzle tries to make this the best Christmas his boyfriend has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charming Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was posted two days after Christmas but I was having a bit of tough time writing due to it being my first Christmas one-shot I have ever written.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Dazzle and Rad were sitting on Dazzle's couch late one night. About two days ago, the Police Department had a Christmas party for officers and workers. It was a good party and Dazzle and Rad had having a small celebration of their own at Dazzle's place on Christmas eve. Since neither of them had family to go visit so they went out, bought food and drinks (along with a some alcohol) and decided to have a little celebration of their own at Dazzle's house.

Rad and Dazzle sat at the dining room table, eating a the meal they both prepared. It was nothing really fancy but Rad actually cooked a small turkey and it was SO good. Dazzle knew Rad could cook but he never knew he was amazing at it! Well...he or any one actually never tried his cooking. Plus, some side dishes and a baker's dozen of Christmas-shaped sugar cookies. After dinner, Dazzle got up and began to collect the dirty plates for both of them.

“Dazzle, you do not have to do that.” Rad said.

“Don't worry, it. I want to. Plus, you did a lot of cooking, which by the way, you are really an amazing cook. I wish I had at least 1/3 of the skills you have!” Dazzle said. Rad blushed and smiled.

“Eh. I am not that much of a great cook, to be honest.” Rad replied.

“Actually, that turkey was the best I ever had.” Dazzle said back, smiling. Rad's eyes widened.

“Wait...seriously?” Rad asked.

“I am being very serious.” Dazzle said as he walked over, leaned forward and kissed Rad's forehead. As Dazzle stood back up, Rad put his hand on his forehead and blushed a deep red on his cheeks. Dazzle giggled a few times as he finished collecting the dishes and going in to the kitchen to put them in the sink to wash them. Rad came in a minute later in to the kitchen with some of dishes that contained food and began to divide the leftovers so Rad could have something to take home with him for tomorrow and give Dazzle some as well. Dazzle finished up washing the dishes and then helped Rad finish what he was doing.

“Well, that is done.” Dazzle said, putting the last of containers in the fridge. Rad dried off his hands after he was washing them in the sink. Dazzle walked over to Rad and put his arms around him.

“I am so glad that I get spend Christmas with you. It has been a long time since I actually spent it with any one.” Dazzle said, with his forehead against Rad's while looking down in to his man's eyes.

“Same here, honey. To be honest, Christmas has always been my least favorite holiday. Being the black sheep of the family...I never truly got or have experienced what Christmas is like.” Rad replied, hugging Dazzle closer to him. Dazzle kissed the top of his head.

“I hope I can make this Christmas a good one for you.” Dazzle said. Rad held him closer and laid his head on Dazzle's chest.

“You already are.” Rad said, feeling warm and happy. Dazzle and Rad stood there for a minute, embracing this wonderful hug. After they let go, Dazzle walked out and got out two glasses then looked at Rad.

“Ready to get the party started?” Dazzle said, smiling.

“Did we get brandy or bourbon for the eggnog?” Rad asking, walking over to him.

“We got brandy. I made sure.” Dazzle replied.

“I believe you. Just making sure because I forgot.” Rad said.

“Rad, you were with me when we bought it.” Dazzle said.

“I know that! I did not see you grab it, though.” Rad explained.

“Oh. I understand. Sorry.” Dazzle said.

“It's fine. Do not worry about it.” Rad replied. Dazzle smiled and Rad smiled back.

“ You have done enough today, Rad. Go and sit on the couch. I'll bring the stuff in the living room.” Dazzle said.

“Are you sure?” Rad asked.

“Yes. I will be fine. Now, go sit your butt on that couch before I sit it down for you.” Dazzle replied. Rad loved when Dazzle was trying to sexually authoritative.

“Ooh, looks like you are on the naughty list this year, Mr. Novak.” Rad said, wiggling his hips from side to side a couple of times.

“Rad, when am I ever on the good list? You should know that by now.” Dazzle said then walked to Rad. He put his under Rad's chin and gently lifted up his head to look up at Dazzle.

“I am _always_ naughty.” Dazzle said, smirking.

“You, seductive little shit. ...I love it.” Rad said, then kissed Dazzle's lips. When they stopped, Dazzle let go of Rad's chin and Rad then went in to the living room while Dazzle gathered the supplies for the drinks and went in to the living room. Rad sat there, looking and feeling perplexed.

“You okay?” Dazzle asked.

“Yes.” Rad said. Dazzle finished up mixing the egg nog and brandy and then looked at Rad.

“Do you still feel like watching the movie?” Dazzle asked.

“I do but I got a question for you.” Rad asked.

“Sure. What is it, sweetheart?” Dazzle asked.

“.....Does it actually _have_ to be a Christmas movie? I do want to see that National Lampoon one though.” Rad asked.   
“To be honest with you, we do not have to watch a Christmas movie but I bet you will like this one. We do not have to be traditional or any thing. Plus, lets make our own traditions. It's _our_ Christmas after all.” Dazzle replied. Rad smiled and hugged Dazzle for a minute. Dazzle remembered something after Rad let go.

“Do want the plate of cookies out here?” Dazzle asked.

“Sure but I will go get them.” Rad said as he got up from the couch.

“Rad, I can go get them.” Dazzle said.

“Actually, I need to go grab something besides the cookies any way but you need to stay put. I'll be right back.” Rad said walking to the kitchen. The coat rack was in the hallway that led from the bedroom and bathroom to the kitchen and that is where Rad's gift for Dazzle is. Dazzle was in the room, getting the movie setup and getting out his gift for Rad. Both their gifts for each other were not much but they told each other they wanted nothing fancy, huge and/or expensive. When Rad returned, Dazzle was sitting their with the remote in front of him on the coffee table. Dazzle looked up.

“Need some help?” Dazzle asked.

“I got it but thank you, honey.” Rad said. Suddenly, Rad took one step forward and tripped a bit. He did not fall to the ground but the plate slipped out of his hand and shattered all over the floor along with the cookies. Rad hide his face in embarrassment. Dazzle got up and held Rad.

“Rad, it is alright. Do not feel embarrassed or worry about the plate. It happens. I ca always get a new plate.” Dazzle said.

“But..but...the cookies were special to me ” Rad replied. It took Dazzle a few seconds to realize what Rad meant by that. It was not that they just any plate of cookies...they were a plate of cookies that they made together. Dazzle held Rad closer and kissed the top of his head.

“Awe, Rad. We will make more cookies one day.” Dazzle said. Rad looked up and smiled.

“I love you.” Rad said.

“I love you, too.” Dazzle replied. Rad suddenly sighed.

“Well, so much for the treats, though I am okay with it.” Rad said. Dazzle got an idea.

“I know it may not be much but I got a package of Oreos. I'll clean up the mess later.” Dazzle said. Rad smiled and Dazzle smiled back.

“I'll go get them. I know where they are.” Dazzle said. Rad nodded and sat on the couch. Dazzle came back with two boxes of cookies.

“I also found chocolate chip cookies so I brought both packages out.” Dazzle said, setting them down on the table.

“Awesome! Now, before we start the movie...who about we get the drinks mixed first.” Rad said, smiling.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Dazzle replied, sitting down on the couch next to his man. He came back out and sat everything on the table. Rad and Dazzle opened up the egg nog and brandy. When Dazzle began to mix the brandy in to the egg nog, he noticed Rad getting out a rectangular gift wrapped box out of his jacket pocket. After Dazzle finished mixing the drinks he looked over at Rad.

“Is that for me?” Dazzle asked.

“Yes, Dazzle.” Rad replied. Rad put the small gift box on Dazzle's lap.

“You can open it tonight, Dazzle.” Rad said.

“Okay but before I open mine, I need to get something.” Dazzle said, reaching over and grabbing another box from his side. Dazzle's gift box was rectangular as well, wrapped in blue paper with sliver snowflakes all over it, topped off with a sliver ribbon.

“And this one is for you, my love.” Dazzle said, putting the box on Rad's lap.

“You can open yours as well.” Dazzle added.

“Open yours first, though.” Rad told him.

“Okay.” Dazzle said. Dazzle carefully unwrapped the box and then took off the lid of the box. Usually, Dazzle is not in to these types of gifts but he actually really liked it. Rad forgot and began to panic a bit,

“It's a charm bracelet. ...A very wonderful and gorgeous charm bracelet.” Dazzle said. Dazzle looked at all the charms and then put down the box. He leaned over and kissed Rad's cheek.

“I love it. Thank you.” Dazzle said, smiling. Rad blushed.

“You're welcome.” Rad replied. Rad then opened his box and when he saw what was in it, he giggled.

“Yea...I also got you one as well.” Dazzle said.

“I love it, Dazzle. It is so gorgeous but I am surprised you did get a certain charm.” Rad said.

“Oh! There is actually one charm I did get for you but it is not on the bracelet.” Dazzle said. Rad looked in the box as he took out the bracelet carefully. When he saw the charm, he burst out laughing.

“OH MY GOSH! HAHAHAHA!” Rad said, laughing. Dazzle looked at Rad and he took the charm and held it up. It was a penis-shaped charm that he ordered another shop but it fit that bracelet that he bought from another store.. Dazzle smirked. Rad shook his head, smiling.

“I love you.” Rad said, more calm now but still giggling. He put the charm and bracelet back in the box and on the table in front of him then hugged Dazzle.  
“Thank you. I really love it.” Rad said. Dazzle held Rad close and kissed his forehead. After several more seconds, they let and grabbed their cups of egg nog. Dazzle and Rad held their cups in front of them to make a toast.

“To great food, great drinks, wonderful and last but not least...to spending it with the most beautiful and wonderful I know.” Dazzle said then turned to Rad, who was looking at him, blushing.

“To you, my darling. Merry Christmas.” Dazzle said, smiling. Rad smiled back.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, honey.” Rad replied. Both of them carefully bumped their cups together and then took a drink of their egg nog. Rad usually does not actually like to drink too much but tonight, he felt just like letting loose but not go crazy. Both men leaned back and began to watch the movie. Halfway through, Rad stopped after 3 cups and just began to drink regular eggnog. Dazzle stopped after 4. The brandy was a bit strong but it did not overpower the egg nog. Dazzle and Rad were coherent but tipsy. Both did slur their words as well but still what they were saying was understandable. At the end of the movie, both of them were laying down and snuggled on the couch, drunk and partied out. Dazzle turned off the Blu ray player, TV and then laid his head on top of Rad's.

“I gotta say after all of this...I love Christmas.” Rad said as he snuggled up on to the couch as Dazzle was holding him. Dazzle kissed the top of Rad's head.

“I am glad I could make a good one for you.” Dazzle replied.

“More like the best! ...Hey, Dazzle?” Rad asked.

“Yes?” Dazzle replied.

“Do you think we can try to do this every year?” Rad asked.

“Of course and with our traditions of course.” Dazzle replied.

“I would not have it any other way.” Rad said back.   
“Same here.” Dazzle said. Suddenly, he heard snoring and looked down. Rad feel asleep and was lightly snoring in Dazzle arms. Dazzle reached for a remote and turned off the house lights, grabbed the a fleece blanket that was on the couch and cover Rad with it, as he kissed his head. Dazzle then laid back on the couch and got comfy, holding his drunk and adorable lover in his arms. As he feel asleep, Dazzle said to himself.

“Twas a good night. ..A very and amazing night.”

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
